


The Lights Are Shining Brightly

by rose_coloured



Series: 24 Days of Les Mis Christmas [18]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_coloured/pseuds/rose_coloured
Summary: Combeferre was smart, he had amazing grades and was quite literate. Whenever there was a problem his friends went to him, he always had a solution. So why, despite his intelligence, did he not know what Courfeyrac really wanted from him? And why did he have to drag him to an ice-rink?





	The Lights Are Shining Brightly

Combeferre was 90% sure this was not a date.   
Courfeyrac took his hand and squeezed it, with a smile on his face, that he usually reserved for the people he flirted with and the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
Okay, he was 75% sure.   
“Oh, come on this will be fun! You really need to get out of your room for once.”, the smaller man said and then tugged on his hand. And, because Combeferre was actually defenseless when it came to Courfeyrac’s face, he only sighed once and then put on the ice-skates. This was going to be so embarrassing. 

*

Not much earlier Courfeyrac had come bursting into his room, Combferre hadn’t even flinched when his best friend had let himself fall next to him on his bed. He had only moved his books out of the way. Actually, Courfeyrac was late, he had been pacing around in the living room talking loudly to Enjolras for half an hour. From what Combeferre had caught he had been bored and had no idea what to do… and something else he hadn’t been able to hear. 

Apparently, Enjolras hadn’t been in the mood to entertain Courfeyrac, so he had decided to try his luck with Combeferre.   
Combeferre, who had one last exam before Christmas and hadn’t really left his room for the last three days, too busy with trying to get at least some stuff into his head. Courfeyrac had been a welcome distraction. And distracting he was, the way he was laying on Combeferre’s bed stretched out and yawning. Combeferre had quickly looked away when he had stretched his arms above his head and his shirt rode up.

He should not leet his crush take control. He had managed this for the last three months and just because Courfeyrac was in his bed…  
“Hey ‘Ferre I asked you something!”, Courfeyrac had turned to lay on his side and had looked at him with a smirk. “Are you even listening? Do I distract you?”  
“No, actually I am trying to study.”, Combeferre had answered dryly.   
“Ah come on, you studied enough! Please…”  
Combeferre had tried his best to concentrate on his book, but the diagrams on the basics of human anatomy in front of his eyes had turned blurry. He had known that Courfeyrac next to him was pouting. So he had only hummed and shook his head, which had prompted the other man to sigh dramatically.   
“Come on! I haven’t seen you in weeks!”  
“I walked into the bathroom this morning while you were getting out of the shower.”  
“Yeah, but we didn’t spend time together. I mean, you could have stayed.”, Courfeyrac had waggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
Look this pretty much summed up Combeferre’s problem.   
He had no idea, if Courfeyrac was just his usual flirty self, or if he was truly trying to flirt with him. For him, it was a fine line, which he toed daily. Frankly, it was very frustrating.  
As if he had sensed Combeferre’s confusion Courfeyrac had slid closer to rest with his head on Combeferre’s shoulder.   
“I mean it. I miss you.”, Combeferre had felt the other man’s breath on his neck and yeah he had needed Courfeyrac out of his bed.   
“Yeah okay. So what’s the plan?”

*

He should have asked earlier because Courfeyrac had decided they should go ice-skating. And now Combeferre knew, why Enjolras hadn’t wanted to go with them. Both of them were terrible on the ice and Courfeyrac definitely knew this.   
“Why do we have to do this?”, Combeferre asked for the fifth time as they were staggering towards the rink. He had to admit it was beautiful. The rink was part of a big Christmas market in one of the city’s parks. Around it, the trees were decorated with fairy lights and the smell of roasted almonds and mulled wine made the atmosphere kind of romantic.   
When this thought crossed his mind Combeferre stumbled and almost crashed into a giggling pair of teenagers.   
This was going to be a disaster.  
“This is going to be so much fun!”  
“Yeah.”

As it turned out, it actually was fun – for Courfeyrac. Combeferre had completely forgotten that he had taken figure-skating-classes, back then when they had been children. So as soon as he had been on the ice, Combeferre had waved, as if to say “Go on.” And Courfeyrac had disappeared into the crowd.  
Some minuted later Courfeyrac was back, blushing from the cold or the effort, but he was smiling when he stopped next to Combeferre.   
“Did you even move?”, he asked panting slightly. Some of his black curls were plastered to his forehead and his beanie was lopsided. Without thinking about it Combeferre stretched out his hand to correct it.   
“No I didn’t and you know why.”  
“Ah, you rather enjoyed the view?”, the tone of Courfeyrac’s voice was teasing and flirty. Combeferre wanted to smash his head against something.  
“Ah come on! I’ll help you.” 

And before Combeferre was able to protest Courfeyrac had grabbed his hand and guided him into the center of the rink. More than once they were both close to falling over.   
“Okay.”, Courfeyrac dropped his hands and turned around.   
Without the steadying touch, Combeferre started to sway, but before he fell over, Courfeyrac had taken his hands again. Now he was smiling at him and it felt like a cheesy romance cliche. How they were standing under the fairy lights, completely ignoring everybody around them and holding hands.   
“So and now try to move forward.”, Courfeyrac wasn’t even looking where he was going as he started to move backward.   
“I don’t think…”  
“Yeah, for once in your life, don’t think and just look at me. Not at your feet, look at me. And maybe tell me if I am about to run over a toddler.”  
Combeferre snorted, but he managed to keep up with Courfeyrac.   
Not much later they managed to make their round on the rink next to each other, still holding onto each other with one hand. 

“It’s kinda romantic here isn’t it?”, Courfeyrac asked from where he was skating next to Combeferre.  
In lieu of an answer, the taller man lost his balance and landed flat on his ass.  
“Am yeah”, he said trying to get up again. “Very romantic.”   
Courfeyrac helped him up, but somehow his smile seemed tense. 

“You know, I think this would be perfect for a first date.”  
“Uh sure.”

“I am glad Enjolras didn’t want to come.”  
“I guess.”

“Okay, that’s it!”, without a warning, Courfeyrac yanked on Combeferre’s hand and led them over to the edge.   
Combeferre suddenly found himself with his back to the back pressed to the barrier and an annoyed looking Courfeyrac in front of him.   
“Uhm, is something wrong?”, Combeferre asked.   
And that seemed to be the wrong question, because Courfeyrac snorted angrily and then proceeded to tap a stranger on the shoulder. The woman turned around, looked them up and down and then raised a questioning eyebrow.  
“Uhm yes?”, she looked just as uncomfortable as Combferre felt right now.   
“Did you see us skating?”, Courfeyrac’s voice was serious.  
“Yes.?”, she looked at Combeferre, but he only shrugged. He had no idea were COurfeyrac was going with this.  
“Did we look like a couple?” 

_What?_

“Yes?” Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow.  
“I mean yes, definitely.”   
That made him smile and he thanked her before he turned back to Combeferre.  
“See?”, he demanded.   
“See what? That you can intimidate people?”  
“No! That even she noticed that this was a fucking date!”

Oh. 

Courfeyrac in front of him glared like an angry kitten, when Combeferre started to laugh.  
“You know you could have just asked me, right?”  
“I wanted you to take the initiative for once. I mean, Enjolras even noticed my attempts at flirting with you. And all you do is stare at my ass.”  
That made Combeferre blush. “What.. I don’t…”, he stuttered.   
“Yeah, you do. But why did you never do anything about it?”  
“Because you are flirty with everybody? And I wasn’t sure if my feelings were reciprocated.”

Then Combeferre took Courfeyracs hands and tugged him towards him until Courfeyrac was flush against his front. He looked down, their faces were so close he would be able to count the freckles on Courfeyrac’s cheeks. But that would have to wait for another time.   
Courfeyrac wanted him to take the initiative, he could do this. 

“So now that we both are sure, we share the same feelings, can I kiss you?”  
“Damn I was afraid you’d never ask.”


End file.
